


D'yer Mak'er

by Pirpple



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, that seventies show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirpple/pseuds/Pirpple
Summary: Fez's family takes in a new kid, but she isn't from out of the country, she is from a commune on the West coast. What happens when she moves to little old Point Place? Lots of shit.





	D'yer Mak'er

"It looks like a middle finger!"  
"No it doesn't!"  
"Micheal I want to go home!"  
"Shut up Jackie!"  
It was a typical Saturday night, the gang was all out vandalizing some random building. Someone had called Fez to let him know, but he gotten there yet. He said he was bringing someone along, but didn't mention who. It was nearly 11:30, and Donna finally brought it up. "You told Fez to meet us here right?" She mumbled to Eric. On the last word they heard a snap of a stick and they all turned and saw her.  
She was short, only about 5'3, with short brown hair to her shoulders. Her soft brown eyes weren't seen in the dark lighting, her skin was perfectly tanned, hidden behind a small blue shit that barely covered her body. She wore jean shorts that looked to be cut by her self, and a pair of yellow converse, old and tattered. Donna face palmed and turned around, ready to tell the rest to scatter, when Fez came walking around. "I have made it! And I brought a girlfriend!" He grinned. Everyone turned and saw the girl, then watched as she smacked him upside the head, his thick black hair moving forward with the force of the hit. "I am NOT your girlfriend Fez!" She scolded, "I literally met you two days ago..." She had turned to him by now, her eyes tense. "S-sorry San" He sighed, rubbing the back of his hand. She turned back around and took in the scene. A tall red-head standing next to a slightly shorter, much skinnier boy with brown hair. She looked at the and muttered "You must be foreman, and you must be Hot Donna?" She pointed to them, then moved towards the couple bickering on the side, "You must be Kelso and Jackie" She turned once more and walked up to the last person. His wild hair curled around the eyes of his glasses. She cocked her head and stepped back a little. "You must be Hyde then..." They all looked stunned, but the most surprised was Donna. Eric grabbed her arm to keep her from going over and decking the small foreign kid, but settled with letting her smack him. "I told you to stop calling me Hot Donna!" She half shouted, turning to the girl "Hi, I'm Donna. You must be new" She smiled, holding out a hand. the girl walked towards her and smiled back "I'm Santana, but you can call me San. Is there a reason you are spray painting a green middle finger on the side of an old house?" 

 

Santana had been in point place for about two weeks now. She had gotten mostly used to the shenanigans that the group usually got into. The would drive around in the Vista Cruiser, get drunk off of cheap beer and high off of weed they got from someone she never even met. It was honestly a whole new world for her. Most of the group didn't ask her to many questions about her past life, which she didn't mind at all. It was all so weird to her here. The school was much bigger than she expected, but then again she was home schooled before. The food they served was nasty, so she refused to eat it. The hallways where loud and she had to ask to use the bathroom. She could have been on another planet. She was glad that she had made friends so fast, or else she wouldn't have made any at all. She was introduced to new music she would have never heard before, games she never heard of, just lots of things she never would have done in her past life. 

 

A month into Santana living in Point Place, someone finally asked her, "Why did you come here?" It was Hyde. They were alone in the basement, slightly high. She shrugged, then leaned in close to him "I grew up on a Commune, I moved away because I hated it there. It was hell."  
Hyde was taken slightly aback, he was NOT expecting that, but he was still intrigued. "Tell me about it?"


End file.
